Beware of the Blue Sludge
by ScFlEaD
Summary: What happens when Emmett and Alice force feed Bella a mix of sugar,energy drinks and blue food colouring? Read to find out! Out of Character for some. Takes place after Eclipse. Rated T for saftey in what could come up later on.....
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fabulous Twilight Universe. If I did then I wouldn't be here writing this story.**

**Bella's POV**

"No! _No! _**No!" **I said for the hundredth time today. Alice had been trying to convince me of different games that would be _fun._I knew the Cullens well enough that all it would be was embarrassing on my part. Edward was out hunting with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. They should be back any minute now. If I could just hold out until they came back I'd be safe. I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry for doing this Bella, but if you won't co-operate I'm going to have to result to drastic measures." Alice said in an evil voice as she walked towards the kitchen.

I hesitantly followed her into the kitchen. I saw that Emmett was already there sitting on a chair. When he saw me he walked over and picked me up. "EMMETT PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I shouted at him. "Sorry Bella." He said.

He put me in the chair he was just sitting in and before I could even blink he ran out of the room and came back with a roll of duck tape. He duck taped me to the chair slowly, not wanting to hurt me. I didn't even try to move because I knew it was no use. I just sent him an intimidating glare the whole time. He saw what I was doing and avoided my eyes. I suddenly wondered what they were going to do to me.

"What are..are you guy going to do to me?" I asked suddenly scared. Alice just grinned evilly as she got out a blender, 5 extra strength energy drinks and a whole bag of sugar. My eyes widened. They knew what sugar did to me. It made me a complete nutcase. I can't even imagine what energy drinks would do to me, never mind extra strength ones.

"NO! NOT THE ENERGY DRINKS!" I yelled. I remembered that Rosalie was upstairs. "ROSALIE PLEASE HELP ME!" She walked in the room as graceful as ever as Alice dumped the ingredients in the blender and turned it on. Rosalie walked over to me shaking her head.

"Please!" I said in a defeated voice as Alice walked over with a sludge that didn't look edible. It was so thick with sugar that she got a spoon to go with it and for some reason it was blue…

"Why is it blue Alice?" Emmett asked. I could tell by his face that he thought it looked even more disgusting than I did. "Food colouring. Duh!" She answered.

Alice's face suddenly blanked. She was having a vision. "Hurry Emmett! They'll be back in thirty-six seconds! He grabbed the blue sludge and started spooning it in my mouth as Alice held it open. I tried my best not to swallow but I couldn't help it. I realized it actually tasted really really good. Alice started laughing as she let go of my mouth.

"Hand her the bowl Emmett." Alice said. He freed my hands from the duck tape. It hurt but I didn't care because I wanted more. _Now_. When Emmett didn't give me the bowl soon enough I shouted. "YOU HEARD HER EMMETT! GIVE.ME.THE.SUGAR.NOW! He quickly gave me the bowl and jumped away to Rosalie like he was afraid I would bite.

Just then Edward ran in the room. "What did you do?!" Emmett and Alice just smiled and Rosalie went to the other side of the room to avoid Edward. He came over to me to take the bowl. "Don't do it." Emmett, Alice and Rosalie all said at the time.

Edward ignored them. He lightly tugged on the bowl but I wouldn't let go. I held onto the bowl with all my strength. "DON'T.YOU.DARE." I said in a menacing voice. I started to hiss at him and he pulled his arm back as fast as he could and slowly backed away.

I rapidly spooned the rest of the blue sludge into my mouth and swallowed. I sighed satisfied and smiled as I looked up at the petrified faces of my family.

**Alice's POV**

Bella is extremely scary when she has too much sugar. Maybe I shouldn't have added in those extra strength energy drinks….. but the rest was extremely necessary for my plan.

Bella finished eating the blue sugar blend and looked up at us. Everyone was in the kitchen now except for Esme and Carlisle who on better judgment decided to go hunt some more when they saw what Bella was eating. Everyone looked extremely scared. This just made my smile larger.

"So…what do you want to do Bella?" I asked. She was jumping up and down in her seat from the sugar rush. "A game! A game! A game!" She said enthusiastically while clapping her hands. "Okay, I know the perfect game for us to play! Emmett un-duck tape Bella." I instructed. He looked at me and said "You can't be serious."

I sighed as I went over and took the duck tape off Bella myself. When she was free she ran over to Edward. "Hey Eddie! You should try that blue stuff it is really really good!" Edward just gave me a nasty look. "_It was the only way._" I thought to him.

"What game are we going to play? Emmett asked excited. He knew that whatever we did with Bella when she had even a little bit of sugar was extremely fun.

"Were going to play TRUTH OR DARE!" I said. Emmett and Bella looked extremely excited while Jasper sighed because he knew he had to do whatever I wanted and Rosalie looked board.

"No way." Edward said simply. "Oh come on _Eddie_." I said teasing him. "Yeah Eddie _please!" _Bella said. There was no way he could say no to her. "For me?"

"Fine." Edward huffed while crossing his arms. "Is everyone else in?" I asked. When they nodded, Emmett, Bella and I smiled at each other.

Let the games begin...

****

**This is the prologue. I don't even know where to go from here but I can assure you that I'll think of something! Help would be apreciated so tell me any of you're ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Diaclaimer- No. I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own anything.**

**Emmett's POV**

This is going to be great! Alice always has the best ideas. Maybe five energy drinks weren't necessary for Bella…oh well. At least we'll be able to play Truth or Dare longer with Bella no longer needing sleep.

Edward reading my thoughts turned to glare at me.

He is no fun. He knows that there's no way Bella would play of we didn't do it.

"Who's going first?" Alice asked.

She was so excited that if she bounced any faster she would break the couch. She's done it many times before. I hope Esme doesn't get to mad at us if she does.

"I will I will I will!" Bella shouted. Her pupils were huge and she couldn't stop bouncing either. At least she wouldn't break the couch….I hope.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I'm no wimp. Bring on the dare."

I couldn't believe it. Either could anyone else. What reason could she possibly have to want to be dared by Alice? The funny thing is that Bella would do anything while she had this much sugar in her system.

Alice thought for a while and she smiled.

"No way." Edward growled.

"I don't care what you say Eddiekinz. Bella, I dare you to call Charlie and tell him that you're pregnant." Alice said with a triumphant look on her face.

Bella just rolled her eyes and said "That's the best you could come up with?" She really didn't care.

"So," I asked casually, "Who's the father?"

Edward growled at me as Bella looked at him with love and emotion, and then at Alice who burst out in laughter after having a vision.

Edward was confused. Alice was probably blocking him from her thoughts.

"You'll just have to wait and see Emmett," Alice answered.

"_Okay….. What was that all about?" _I asked Edward with my thoughts.

He looked at me and shrugged.

"Time to make the phone call!" Alice yelled excitedly. She ran up to her room and came back with her hot pink sparkly cell phone. She just had it custom ordered with her name in rhinestones on the back two days ago.

"Wow!" Bella exclaimed. "It's so shiny! I totally want this done to my phone!" That was a totally un-Bella thing. It was hilarious how she stared at the glittering phone like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Jasper started laughing and turned to Edward. "It looks like you've got some competition Edward," he got out in-between laughs.

"What?" Edward said utterly confused.

"She seems to like the sparkly phone more then you in the sun," Jasper answered. We all started laughing.

"I'll make sure to sparkelize your phone Bella," Alice told her, "But right now you have a phone call to make."

Bella started dialing her house number, but then she remembered that Charlie was at work. She dialed the police station number.

The secretary picked up the phone. "Hello." She greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Hi," Bella said back to her, "Is Charlie there?

"No, I'm sorry honey he's outside somewhere at the moment but he should be back any moment. I could tell him to call you when he gets back if you want. You're his daughter Bella correct? She asked.

"Yes I am Bella," She confirmed, "But that's okay. Could you just tell him a message for me please?" Bella asked.

Japer, Alice and I started laughing while Edward put his face in his hand.

"Of course." The secretary answered. She was unaware of what the message was.

"Okay. Thanks. Just tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Ummm….Okay?" Her answer sounded like a question.

"Thanks again. Bye." Bella said before closing the phone.

After I was done laughing I asked, "So does this mean we continue with our game?"

Alice finished laughing and then answered me. "No, actually Charlie will be calling in 5…4…3…2…1…0."

Just as she said zero, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Bella said while running gracefully over to the phone. Wait a second. Bella is never graceful. It looks like sugar improves her balance, if that's even possible.

Bella picked up the phone. "Hello daddy!"

"Bella…..Why did Sheryl just tell me that you're pregnant?" Charlie asked her. He obviously didn't believe it was true.

"Because I am." Bella answered matter of factly.

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

"Oh come on Dad. Do you want the definition? Pregnant – To have a child or other offspring developing in a female mammal's body." Bella recited perfectly. I wonder how she knew that…..

"Yes Bella. I know what it means….but how did it happen?"

"Dad," Bella said irritated, "I think you should know that. I'll explain it if I have to…. "

"No Thanks Bella. Who…who is the…..is the…." Charlie seemed to be having trouble with the question.

"Spit it out Dad." Bella looked board with this now.

"The father?" Charlie asked in a small voice.

"Would you do harm to said father?" Bella asked.

"Absolutely." He answered. He wasn't kidding around.

"It was Mike." Bella answered with a smile on her face.

"NEWTON!" Charlie screamed into the phone. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" he continued.

"You do that Dad. Love You." Bella said before hanging up.

Edward was smiling with the thought of Mike in pain and Alice and Jasper were laughing. I went over and gave Bella a high five.

We should give her sugar more often.

**Yet again, help would be appreciated so tell me any of your idea's about who should be dared/truthed next, what it should be and whatnot. Thanks for reading. I will update soon. It's just hard with the start of the school year and all my homework. :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I will state it simply as I can. I (Danielle) do not own Twilight.**

**Jasper's POV**

"Now it's your turn Bella," said Alice. She was a too excited. My powers had only a little effect on her at the moment and none at all on Bella.

"Who to choose. Who to choose," Bella said to herself. Her gaze was landing on each of us for half a second. It looked kind of scary with her eyes flicking back and forth like that.

There was a lot of anxiousness hanging in the air about who she would choose as her victim. I didn't even need my power to determine this. You could tell by looking at the faces of my family members. But using my power I knew this:

Edward was semi-confident that Bella wouldn't choose him, but he couldn't be too sure of this seeing Bella's current condition.

Rosalie was getting more board by the minute while looking at her nails, probably trying to decide what colour to paint them next. Typical Rosalie.

Alice was still over-excited……………

Finally, Emmett was petrified. And why you may ask is he so scared of the little human? He had a lot of help from me.

Edward started laughing at my thought bringing everyone's attention back to him. He realized his mistake when Bella started to stare at Edward while thinking intently.

We were all sure that Bella has finally found her victim, so we were surprised when she spun around and pointed straight at me. Edward was immediately relieved, but nobody seemed to care that I was now her victim.

"Jasper. Hmmmmm….. What misfortune will you have today?" Bella said to no one in particular.

"A non-occurring one?" I guessed and hoped even though I knew her question was rhetorical.

"Silly, silly Jasper. You should know me better than that."

I swallowed loudly. I knew what she was capable of with her plan on how to avoid James. Of course it backfired when she couldn't even follow it. Still, I was in deep trouble.

"I dare you…….." She held for a dramatic pause, "……..to go to an asylum and find a mentally ill person. More so then anyone in this room I mean." She said smiling. "You must figure out a way to get said person alone with you….."She cut off suddenly thinking about something. "…..you and another family member to keep you under control. I mean with the bloodlust. They won't be helping you keep your sanity." She smiled evilly. "You will have to stay with the person for 1 hour."

I was positive that I would completely lose it doing this dare. This brought back memories of when we went to the asylum looking for information about Alice's human life. I wasn't even in the same room as one of the lunatics and I was rocking myself back and forth trying to control the feelings. This would be pure torture. I officially hate my power.

"So who are you going to bring along?" Alice asked not even concerned about me. I was going to bring her, but I changed my mind.

I thought a bit about who I would bring.

Alice probably was looking for a laugh when she should be concerned about my welfare. Woman.

Emmett would laugh at my expense too. He was out.

Carlisle and Esme weren't here at the moment and Rosalie was too busy filing her nails even though they were as every bit indestructible as her.

She wouldn't be much help when it came to blood lust but maybe I could bring Bella…….

Edward growled at my thought. No Bella then. I'm not taking him either.

"HURRY UP OR I'M PICKING FOR YOU!" Bella yelled at me. I realized that I had been contemplating my choices for at least four minutes.

I started my thinking process quicker than before.

Before I had a decision, Bella mumbled knowing that we could all hear, "Too late. I'm picking. Seriously, it's not that hard." She made a one second glance around the room. "Edward." She chose.

She thought again. "Would you Alice?" she asked as Alice was having a vision. It was most likely about what Bella was going to ask.

Alice's eyes refocused and she nodded before she rain out of the room and returned with the dreaded piece of machinery. It was…._the_ _video camera. _I now felt hatred for the little machine that was not even as big as my hand. She tossed it to Edward and he smiled.

"I'll be sure to make a great movie that we can watch later," he said still smiling.

Alice had a vision and her and Edward immediately started laughing.

"Yes. It will be a great movie," Edward got out in between laughs.

I started pouting which only caused them laugh harder and everyone else to join in.

"Pour Jazzy Wazzy," Rosalie said giving me a fake sad face.

Existence sucks.

"Okay. Let's get going," Emmett said breaking up the laughter.

We all walked out to the cars and started driving. Edward, Bella and Alice were in the car with me. They occasionally chuckled letting me know that something funny-probably not for me though-was going to happen.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing and handed me a change of clothes. I didn't even bother to ask.

When we arrived, I was contemplating whether or not to run away and go into hiding.

Sensing my plan, Edward grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the asylum after he made sure I changed into the clothes Alice gave me earlier.

We walked in and Edward quickly and successfully dazzled (As Bella calls it) the lady at the front. The poor woman could hardly breathe. I helped her calm down a bit so that we could get going. Better to not prolong the inevitable I guess.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying but I caught that I was playing the part as a doctor who treats Mental patients. I don't know how they convinced her of that seeing how young I physically am. They probably blamed it on Botox.

I was led into a bright yellow room. It had a table and a desk that were also yellow. There were also pictures of happy faces on the walls. All the happiness was kind of scaring me.

The door shut behind me and only me Edward were left in the room…..or so I thought. I turned around to look around me and saw a girl who was probably eighteen staring at me. She was pale with green eyes and long brown hair. She was also very beautiful for a human.

I realized that I wasn't getting any emotions from her. At first I was confused as to why I couldn't feel her emotions. Maybe she's like what Bella is to Edward I thought. She might block out physical vampire powers. The more I thought about it the more I decided I didn't care. And do you know why? Well I don't either.

I was suddenly sad and started dry sobbing on in my hands and all I could think about was how sad it was that people called others pigs as an insult. Then I did a true imitation of Alice and really wanted to go shopping. I started thinking of the new December catalogue. I really liked the yellow cashmere sweater in it…….

Wait….WHAT?

Edward was staring at me and stated slowly backing away. A hint of humor was in his eyes.

I stopped thinking of all these things and I realized that these emotions came from the girl standing in front of me. She was once again emotionless.

That's when everything started up again.

I forgot my previous thought as I started to yell at my shoes for being to shiny and second later I was feeling guilty and apologized for yelling at them.

I returned to my own emotions and all I could think was _Oh Lord this is going to be a nightmare. _

**I couldn't think of anything else to dare Jasper. I would appreciate ideas on how to make Jasper go totally beserk (I love that word...If it is a word). Anywho...Thanks for the reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**!!!DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN DO NOT OWN!!! **

**Well I actualy kinda own the character Colleen even if she is one of my best friends in real life and I made her seem way more of a creep than she already is.....**

**Anywho.....Sorry for the wait.....I'll update again soon. On with the show!**

EPOV

After the girl, who I now know name is Colleen left, I basically had to carry Jasper out of the Asylum.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Colleen had an evil glint in her eyes and she had repeatedly thought both mine and Jaspers names in her head. I didn't even know who this girl was! How did she know who we were? I between _"Jasper"_ and _"Edward"_ being repeated, there was just a bunch of random words. It went something like this…

_Pig_

_Jasper_

_Insult_

_Edward_

_Yellow_

_Jasper_

_Cashmere_

_Edward_

_Floor_

_Jasper_

_Fire_

_Edward_

_Phone_

_Jasper_

_Bread_

_Edward_

………_.._

It was endless. Until it was like her mind suddenly shut off. I was only seeing through her eyes what was happening in her point of view and nothing else. No thoughts. Nothing. It was eerie.

One thing is for sure….. I am never coming back here.

At least I could tell that Jasper got the worst of it with all the emotions running through his head. I couldn't help but see the hilarity of Jasper acting like one thing to the next with five seconds at the most in between.

When we got back out to the front, I saw the others in the others waiting impatiently to watch the video that I had taped of the whole event. The only one who wasn't almost in pain of being held from seeing Jasper's pain was Alice who had no doubt had a vision of the scene.

She was laughing so hard that she would surely be dead by now if breathing was essential for her. You would think that she would be upset or a little worried seeing her husband in this state but there she was half falling off the seat she was lying across.

They still got a show from seeing Jasper being dragged by me across the parking lot. He was still shaking and didn't look like he would be stopping any time soon.

Emmett went to pat Jasper on the shoulder. "Wow man. You look really messed up."

Jasper didn't even reply so no one even tried to talk to him on the rest of the ride home.

I looked at my Bella. It looks like all those sugary and caffeinated substances are finally starting to wear off. I didn't know how much more of her like that I could take.

It was late when we got back home. The sugar was all gone out of Bella's system now and she fell asleep while I was carrying her inside now utterly exhausted.

As I watched her sleep that night she let out the occasional giggle which was so contagious to me gave a low chuckle every time it happened.

Bella also whispered my name in a loving way over and over. I still haven't gotten over the thrill it gives me every time this happens and I don't think that I'll ever get over it.

Throughout the night, Emmett and Jasper were keeping their thoughts blocked. It frustrated me to no end not knowing what they were up to.

It got worse when Alice started to have a vision of Bella with lust filled eyes but quickly blocked her thoughts before I could see anymore and ran out of the house to see the rest of her vision somewhere I couldn't hear her. She knew that I wouldn't leave Bella's side and she was right in thinking that.

I kept thinking about the way her eyes looked at the glimpse of Alice's vision I did catch. I could only hope that those eyes were for me….

When early morning came though it was still dark out, I got up while Bella was still sleeping for the moment to change into some clean clothes since I was still wearing yesterdays.

I came out of my closet happy that I can hold Bella again only to realize that she is gone. After taking a swift glance around the room to make sure I didn't miss her - which I already knew would never happen - I went downstairs hoping that she might have gotten up and went downstairs on her own without me noticing.

After searching the upstairs floors of the house I went downstairs to see that no one was home.

Now I was really starting to worry.

I went outside and finally smelt Bella. I was relieved.

I made my way around the corner at a quick pace and then speeding up faster when I saw what was happening.

Two figures were dressed in identical outfits. They each had black jeans a pair of black shoes, black sweaters, and a black ski mask.

It wasn't their appearance that frightened me though. It was the person – the most important person – that they were holding down.

They had Bella being held down by the smaller of the two who was also opening her mouth do that the other could poor some type of liquid into it.

I quickly got over and flung the into a tree.

"OWWWW! Come on Eddie! You didn't need to do that!." Yelled Emmett's voice from one of the figures I just threw. The other one took off his mask to reveal Jasper. Why are they dressed like that anyway? That can wait though because the more important question is….

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I yelled outraged.

That's when I smelt the sent coming off of her mouth.

Alcohol…....

Crap.

**(Just to clear something up. When Edward says Crap he's using it as a swear word and not describing the smell that's coming out her mouth 'cause that would be so gross... Hope you understand!) **


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OTHER BOOK IN THE SAGA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

**EPOV**

If I thought that Bella filled up with that "Blue Sludge" was frightening, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

I don't know what I thought Bella would be like in an intoxicated state, but I know I didn't expect this. She wasn't one those "crying into your beer because everything is wrong with you and your life" types. I don't think I would be able to handle that. No, Bella being Bella had to be one of those outgoing let's jump on a table and dance while singing an off-tune Britney Spears song" types.

Which is exactly what she is now doing.

Did I mention that this is happening on her own kitchen table? Or more importantly that it's not just me leaning on the kitchen counter watching this happen but that Emmett and Charlie were here too?

The surprising thing is that Charlie didn't even care. But that might be because he didn't know that Bella was drunk. He just thought that she was on another one of her "extreme sugar rushes", which is apparently what used to happen on a regular bases with her old friends in Phoenix.

I was learning a lot more about my Bella these days.

Bella's singing had been going on for hours now. It's already pretty early in the morning now. I can tell (and everyone in the neighborhood for that matter) that Bella used to be a huge Britney Spears fan since I've lost count of how many songs she's sung but she hasn't gotten a lyric wrong yet. Of course I wouldn't really know anything about that.

After I had gotten Bella away from Emmett and Jasper in the yard outside of our house, I brought her up to my room hoping that she hadn't had enough alcohol to actually get drunk. She looked tired so I laid her in my bed while I went downstairs to go give the two things I call brothers a talking to.... coughbeatingcough.

It was a huge mistake to leave Bella alone.

While I was downstairs "talking" to Emmett, Jasper had snuck up and given Bella more alcohol. I wasn't really surprised with Jasper's actions. What surprised me is that he didn't even have to get her to force drink it. Bella actually wanted more alcohol and drank it herself. According to Jasper she even thanked him.

After I was done with Emmett and was looking for Jasper, Bella came running down the stairs. Apparently alcohol made her more coordinated and less clumsy because she didn't even trip once.

That was when Carlisle arrived.

Bella just stared at him like he was some shiny new toy. I saw that Carlisle was getting a little uncomfortable under Bella's intense stare so I picked her up so that I could drive her back to her house since Charlie wasn't supposed to be home from work until early morning.

But as I started to carry her out the door Bella screamed, and I quote "NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM THAT SMEXY HOT PIECE OF ASS EDWARD!"

I just continued carrying her out the door and past a stunned Carlisle.

Bella continued yelling things like "I WOULD TRADE EDWARD FOR YOU ANYDAY DR. MCDREAMY!" and "OH COME ON EDWARD! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A BOD AS HOT AS THAT! YOU COULD ROAST MARSHMELLOWS OFF OF HIS ABS THEY'RE SO HOT!"

Way to hurt a guy's ego.

I got Emmett to come with me and hold down my screaming love as I drove to her house. I had to keep glaring at him because he wouldn't stop laughing.

When we got to Bella's house, Charlie was in the living room because he had got off work early. Bella ran into the kitchen and here we are now.

Suddenly Bella jumped off of the table and ran straight to the bathroom. We all just stayed where we were not sure if we wanted to know what she was going to do in there.

When I heard Bella throwing up, I pushed myself off the counter and ran at human speed straight to the bathroom and held her hair while rubbing her back. What she was doing didn't look pleasant to say the least.

Hopefully this would keep her from repeating the mistake of getting drunk even though it was really her fault. I defiantly going to have to get Emmett and Jasper back for this, but all I can think of right now until she is back to full health.

After she was done, Emmett and I left while she was having a shower letting Charlie think that I had gone back to my house.

When she finally came into her room almost completely sober, she fell asleep in my arms.

This is defiantly not an experience I want to repeat.

**I think that this is the end for this story. I might write a one shot of what Charlie did to Mike or of how Edward will get back at Jasper and Emmett but for now... see ya & thanks for reading!**


End file.
